vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Syura
Summary Syura was the son of Prime Minister Honest as well as the leader of Wild Hunt. Due to his status and crimes he is the tertiary antagonist of the series. Syura was a young man with tan skin, green eyes (golden in the anime) and white hair (pale lilac in the anime). He had a noticeable X-shaped scar on his face and a crown-like headgear similar to his father's. He wore a white skintight shirt that revealed his stomach and white pants. In his first appearance, he had a hooded jacked which obscured his figure, and face. Syura was a cruel and sadistic man who enjoyed harassing civilians and killing them as he pleased, while using women for sex toys, and was seen to be quite abusive with them. He had a tendency to lick his lips whenever picking up a woman, as seen with Kurome. He also enjoyed torturing his enemies as a means to make them spill out information, as seen with Lubbock. He behaved very much like a spoiled brat, his status as the son of the Prime Minister giving him an over-inflated sense of self-entitlement. As such, he felt entitled to the right to do as he pleased, and was quick to anger when things didn't go his way, becoming violent whenever someone got in his way. He was also extremely concerned with pleasing his father and would become emotionally unstable whenever he felt in danger of losing his approval. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 7-B with his Teigu Name: Syura Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Male Age: Unknown, probably in his 20s Classification: Human, The Prime Minister's Son, Leader of Wild Hunt, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Agility, proficient assassin, Master Hand-to-Hand combatant, Teleportation Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly City level with his Teigu Speed: Supersonic+ 'with High Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (fought Wave equally for a time) 'Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Building level Stamina: Extremely high, can fight even after obtaining sever and life threatening injuries Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Dimensional formation: Shambhala - a Support-type Teigu that takes the form of a pendant Intelligence: Fairly high, accomplished assassin and battle combatant Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' Shambhala is Teigu capable of spatial manipulation. Its user is granted the ability to teleport people and objects over large distances, using markers placed at the target of the teleportation. Shambhala appears to be unable to teleport objects in rapid succession. A period of time must pass before it can be used again, as seen when Lubbock was unable to teleport immediately after using the ability once. Esdeath speculated that Shambhala requires a lot of energy to use, requiring the user to rest before using it again, however this wasn't stated by Syura himself. Syura has been shown to be able to teleport himself into midair to ambush him enemies from above. He also had a last-resort plan that involved using Shambhala to teleport people into an active volcano, and presumably using said volcano to engulf the Capital in flames. Shura-dimension.png|Shambala's dimension Tumblr_ncv1n3iBMW1tdmclgo1_500.jpg|With Shambala Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Teleportation Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Teigu User Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9